


Upper Hand

by JaxAcer



Category: JUDGE EYES: 死神の遺言 | Judgment, 龍が如く | Ryuu ga Gotoku | Yakuza (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blackmail, Breeding Kink, Clothed Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Porn With Plot, Verbal Humiliation, Voyeurism, anal gape, judgment spoilers, rough anal sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27511690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaxAcer/pseuds/JaxAcer
Summary: "There are several things that not even money can buy," Tachibana explained, fingers grazing the edge of the couch with his fingertips.Kuroiwa's gaze shifted to look back outside. It didn't take an investigation to put two and two together, already able to tell what Tachibana was hinting at.
Relationships: Kuroiwa Mitsuru/Tachibana Tetsu
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20





	Upper Hand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MenaHahn_Kentut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MenaHahn_Kentut/gifts).



> HELL YEAH BABEYYYYY

When Oda had said that a Police Department was on the phone, Tachibana was more than concerned. There were a number of things that instantly flashed through his mind regarding illegal and suspicious activities.

_ Hopefully not regarding my taxes. Or lackthereof. _

"Did they say what they were calling about?" Tachibana asked, swiping papers from his desk and shoving them into the top drawer, glancing over to the phone, the small red light blinking- indicating that a call was on hold and had been redirected to his line. 

"They just said they needed to speak with you directly. I have no idea how they got the phone number though, it’s on my business card, but I don’t go handing it out to cops."

Tachibana was silent for a few moments, trying to think about what their next move should be. This had never happened before, and he didn't really think it would. He always made sure to hide his paper trails well, and Oda was smart enough not to leave a trail somewhere. 

_ Where did we slip up? _

"Alright, I will handle it, thank you," Tachibana said, Oda quickly nodding and ducking out of the office. 

He plucked the phone from the receiver, holding it to his face before clicking the small flashing red button. 

_ Remain calm, it's probably not that big of a deal. _

"Tachibana Real Estate, Tachibana speaking," he said, leaning back in his seat in an effort to get comfortable in case this was going to be a long phone call. 

"Detective Kuroiwa with Metropolitan Police, Organized Crime Division."

_ Organized Crime Division? Oda said it was just a police department. Unless he didn't mention his division to him earlier.  _

_ This is going to be more than a simple chat. _

"Yes? How can I help you?" He asked. If a detective was calling, it certainly wasn't going to be good. 

"I'm calling today about a building you own on East Tahei Boulevard." 

Tachibana hesitated for a few moments; the downside of owning so many buildings is losing track of which is which, and which purposes they all served. He had only been in the real estate business for a couple of years, but those years stretched far and felt like they were much longer than they actually were.

"Ah yes, it's under construction, I believe," he said. He had managed to get the old office for a steal, planned on flipping it, and reselling it for a massive profit. A small hotel across from the Champion District would bring in a lot of money. Even if it didn't manage to sell, he could rent it out and rake it in slowly over time. He wasn't too fond of hotels, as they were a lot of upkeep, but the location was too good not to go for it. Anything Champion District was prime real estate, and he had no issue out-bidding and competitor in town. It was either a hotel or apartment complex, and he would much rather make it into a hotel and have his clientele be tourists. 

"Unfortunately, it is now a crime scene. I'm actually calling you from inside."

"What type of crime are we talking about here?" Tachibana hummed, rolling his eyes. Just another thing that he would have to deal with. If it was just a simple fight between yakuza he wasn't overly concerned about it. 

But if a crime division was getting involved, it was likely something a bit more serious.

"Unfortunately, that information is classified for right now."

"Then why call me if you won't tell me what is going on?" Tachibana asked, getting more annoyed by the second. He paused for a moment, taking a deep breath to calm himself down the best that he could. The last thing he needed was to piss off a detective and give him a reason to start sniffing around for even more stuff. 

"I was wondering if we could talk face to face regarding the matter. It's something I prefer not to speak about over the phone."

"Considering you found my phone number, I assume you already know where I'm at then," Tachibana said. 

"Of course, you're a bit hard to find, but everyone leaves a trail somewhere, even if it's minuscule. It was easy for me to follow."

Tachibana squinted, clearly not happy that someone was able to find them so quickly. Even more so considering he lived right upstairs from his office. 

"Then come to my office building, tell the boys downstairs that you're here to see me, and they'll send you up, Detective."

"Of course, I'll be heading over there in a moment, Li Hua."

Tachibana shuddered before the line went dead.

  
  
  


"Go home for the day," Tachibana said, Oda looking puzzled. 

"You sure it's a good idea? The whole thing seems kind of… weird. I don't want anything happening to you, and I certainly don't want you alone with this guy."

"I can take care of myself, Oda. I appreciate your concern, but I promise," he smiled. "I have it handled perfectly. If I need you, I will call you. Enjoy a day off."

Oda was silent for several moments, not really knowing what to say. He wanted to stand his ground on this, that the whole situation felt fishy to him. But he knew better than to get into an argument with his boss over something like this. They had been working together for long enough that he knew Tachibana could handle himself. 

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow then," Oda said, grabbing his paperwork and putting them away to deal with when he came back in tomorrow. 

* * *

  
  


Tachibana never got tired of the view from his penthouse, Theater Square was massive and always packed with people. Dark eyes watched a small girl leave the arcade with her father, holding a plush that was so large he could hardly see her behind it. It was constantly bustling with people, civilians and yakuza alike. But it was even prettier at night, when the city was plunged into darkness and the flashing lights cast the area into an artificial daytime. 

The bright lights of the area around the penthouse meant that he never actually had to leave any lights on, which was nice. Sometimes he would just sit at the table and watch the lights outside, changing colors and flashing. It reminded him of a few years back in Sotenbori with Oda when they first met, running the streets in the early hours of the morning, the smell of beer on their breaths as they laughed at stupid things that he couldn't even remember.    


A knock at the door caused his head to jerk up. He smoothed out his jacket the best that he could before opening the door. His men downstairs had already told him that his guest had arrived, so he wasn't overly surprised. 

But he was on-time, arriving less than fifteen minutes after their phone call. Tachibana always appreciated punctuality.

"Tachibana, I presume," Kuroiwa said as soon as the door was opened, his badge already held up for Tachibana to see. 

_ Okay he's a legitimate detective.  _

_ Still doesn't answer why he's here.  _

"Thank you for agreeing to meet with me on such short notice," Kuroiwa walked in, glancing around the large penthouse. He shouldn't be surprised that it was over the top, there was good money in Real Estate. Especially in Kamurocho. Buildings were never up for sale very long, people practically clawing at each other for the chance to squeeze into it.

"I don't believe I had a choice," Tachibana said, closing the large door behind him. "As a detective, you could have easily just gotten a warrant of some type. But it's always best to comply, especially when you have nothing to hide," he continued. 

Kuroiwa gazed out the large glass floor to ceiling windows. 

"I try not to deal with stuff like that, the direct approach is my preferred style," Kuroiwa explained, watching people walk around the square below, blissfully unaware of the crime that had just happened across town. Most civilians seemed fairly oblivious. 

"Mind telling me exactly why you're here then?" 

"A body has been discovered in your building."

Tachibana didn't blink, or seem to react much. This was Kamurocho after all, a town where yakuza and thugs ran the streets. Especially considering the current clash within Tojo, it certainly shouldn't be a surprise. 

And considering he used to be in a gang just a few years back, it usually took quite a bit to surprise him. 

But murder wasn't exactly an everyday occurrence. Especially to leave the body in a place where it could easily be found. 

Unless they wanted it to be found. 

"I had a hunch," Tachibana admitted. “They don’t call in a crime division for just a simple street fight.”

"Then I assume you already nabbed the security footage," Kuroiwa said, turning around. 

_ Everything in here is positioned off center, all the silverware on the table is set to the left. His right arm is a prosthetic, thus the glove.  _

_ He may have ties to yakuza, but I can still take him out if need be. But that would cause an even bigger scene than what's already going on. Especially considering I have no idea what family could be backing him, at this point I’m better off leaving him be.  _

"I did, as soon as I got off the phone with you. I figured you would have a warrant for it," Tachibana said, making no motion or indication that he was intending on handing it over without said warrant. 

Not everyone had security cameras just yet, they were extremely expensive to purchase and install. Tachibana only put them around his more expensive properties, or ones that he felt would absolutely benefit from having the extra security.

Lots of yakuza frequented the Champion District, another reason why he had one put up as soon as he purchased the building. He was never worried about civilians destroying one of his properties, it was always one of the local families he thought about.

"Viewed it too," Tachibana said, narrowing his eyes, evening the playing field. "And if you didn't have a warrant for it, that must mean you want it for yourself. Otherwise, you would want it on the records that it exists in the first place," he explained. "It doesn't take a detective to connect the dots."

Kuroiwa was silent for several moments. 

Of course he didn't want that tape getting into the police departments hands, just more evidence that didn't need to be found. 

Hardly anyone had security cameras, let alone pointing in front of the building, and not at it. But Kuroiwa knew he would be seen clearly exiting the Champion District with his victim and going towards the hotel. 

“Well, you are in real estate, so I am sure you are used to trading. What do you want for it?” Kuroiwa asked outright, there was no point in wasting time when they both knew what was going on. 

_ He doesn’t seem too concerned that I obviously used his building as a hunting grounds, meaning he has bigger fish to fry right now,  _ Kuroiwa thought.  _ And I don’t want to get overly involved, I have enough on my plate.  _

“Then again, what more could someone as rich as you possibly want.”

He didn’t have to know the exact numbers to know that Tachibana was practically sitting on an enormous mountain of wealth. And this was only after a couple of years, Kuroiwa couldn’t even fathom where he could be in another five or ten years. 

_ If I let him live that long, that is.  _

Money made the world go around, especially in a place like Kamurocho. Money didn't go very far in a place like this, it was terribly expensive to just exist in town, let alone attempt to live in it.

Living right on Theater Square was a massive flex of both wealth and power, as it seemed to be a place more reserved for high earning patriarchs. But even then, it was a town that never slept and was alive and loud around the clock, no matter what. 

Then again, Tachibana had Tojo practically shaking in their designer shoes. And that was a skill that Kuroiwa had never seen or even heard of. They seemed fairly unswayable, but for them to be practically running the opposite direction of a real estate agent was slightly fun to watch. 

"There are several things that not even money can buy," Tachibana explained, fingers grazing the edge of the couch with his fingertips. 

Kuroiwa's gaze shifted to look back outside. It didn't take an investigation to put two and two together, already able to tell what Tachibana was hinting at. 

_ Anything to get that tape off his hand, I need it desperately and it'll be worth it in the end. Just tough it out.  _

"Alright," Kuroiwa nodded, Tachibana motioning to the large leather sofa that seemed much larger than any couch he had ever seen in his life. He didn't think a couch this large would even fit in his own living room. 

Fingers began to work at his jacket buttons before he was interrupted. 

"Keep it all on, only remove what is necessary," Tachibana said, sitting on the opposite sofa, keen on watching. "Everything you'll need is in the drawer."

_ He seems pretty calm for what's about to happen, how many other people has he cornered into doing this? There's no way this is the first time he has done this. _

The bottle of lubricant was retrieved from the small drawer of the coffee table, noticing that it had been used before. He didn't bring it up. He really didn't want to make this last any longer than necessary.

Kuroiwa worked at his belt, freeing the leather from its metal clasp before working on the button of his slacks. His pants and boxers were pushed down his thighs, exposing his pale thighs.

Tachibana shifted on the smaller sofa, dark eyes watching as Kuroiwa bent over the back of the couch, squeezing some of the contents from the bottle onto his fingertips. Kuroiwa's gaze was locked onto Theater Square, watching the people below go about their normal everyday lives. 

The penthouse was fairly silent aside from Kuroiwa's deep sigh as he reached behind himself, presenting his tight hole on display. His cheeks were a light shade of red, trying his best to keep his cool and just try to get this over with quickly. 

Prep work was always so tedious, but it was mandatory- unless he were in a mood and just wanted to get fucked right then and there, throwing caution to the wind. His eyebrows knit together as he pushed a finger into himself, pressing past that tight ring of muscle. He worked the finger in and out of himself before adding a second one once he felt he was loosened up enough. 

He hesitated, pulling his fingers free from his softened hole to pour more lube across his fingers, stuffing them back into himself. His fingers were just shy of reaching his prostate, struggling to reach it to stimulate himself. 

His own clothes were starting to stick to his body with sweat as arousal swept through his body. His cock twitched as he thrust both fingers in and out of himself, trying to ignore the squelching sounds of his hole that seemed to fill the room.

"Add another one," Tachibana ordered, his own hardened cock tenting his dress slacks. As badly as he wanted to pull his pants down, he was more than pleased with the show in front of him. 

His own pleasure could wait. 

Kuroiwa hesitated for a moment, taking a deep breath before forcing a third finger into himself. It was bad enough that he was in a situation like this, but it was even worse that he was being bossed around. He hated the feeling of excess lube dripping down onto the couch. 

Although, he hated the feeling of it between his fingers even more. 

A car alarm went off in the distance, piquing his attention for a fraction of a moment before he let out a soft moan, fingers grazing across his prostate. His suit fit like a glove normally, but now it felt two sizes too small and horribly restricted, clinging to his lower back.

"That's enough," Tachibana interjected, leather creaking as he pushed himself to his feet. He stumbled with his own belt- usually Oda was the one on his knees working the leather free from its clasp. It took him a couple of attempts to finally get it open. The button and zipper of his slacks were significantly easier to remove. 

Tachibana walked around the glass coffee table. "Bend over, more, present yourself for me."

Kuroiwa panted slightly before he nodded, pulling his fingers free. He shifted his knees a bit, bending over and arching his back more. Tachibana's dark eyes glanced across Kuroiwa's hole, gaping and the rim red and puffy, slightly out turned. He wasted no time pressing his thumb into the loose rim, giving a gentle tug to the side, his cock twitching at the sight of the detective's hole giving and stretching,

Tachibana hummed in satisfaction, leaning over and spitting into his hole.

"Fuck," Kuroiwa muttered, cheeks deep red at the real estate broker's actions. 

_ It'll be over soon enough, you can get that tape, and get the fuck out of here, and never have to deal with this ever again,  _ Kuroiwa thought to himself, trying to motivate himself. 

As if he weren't actually looking forward to what was about to happen.

Tachibana grabbed the bottle of lubricant, pouring it across his cock. He wished he had warmed it up at least a little bit, but he didn't want to waste any more time. 

"You know, I question whether you knew that camera was there, and that perhaps this was your goal," Tachibana thought aloud, Kuroiwa's entire body filled with shame. 

"Of course not," Kuroiwa dejected quickly. 

"Perhaps we will never know," Tachibana sighed, fingers digging into Kuroiwa's waist roughly to keep him in place. It was slightly hard to do with only one hand, but he would certainly make it work. 

A deep sigh left Tachibana's lips as he pushed in, feeling Kuroiwa's tight ring of muscle give for his cock, spreading wider for his engorged cock head as he slid in. 

"Oh god," Kuroiwa muttered, a shiver racing down his spine, teeth digging into his lower lip to prevent himself from making any sounds he may regret later. 

Tachibana wasted no time sheathing himself fully before pulling out and snapping his hips quickly. It took a few thrusts for Tachibana to find his balance, unable to hold onto him with both hands was proving to be a bit of a difficulty for him. 

"Is this how you made your way to detective? Hmm? Spread your legs up the ranks?" Tachibana mocked, Kuroiwa shaking his head at the accusations. 

"That's not true."

"I don't believe you, you didn't even object-ah, when I mentioned our trade," he narrowed his eyes, not buying it for a second. Nothing that Kuroiwa could say could change his mind.

Kuroiwa moaned loudly as Tachibana slammed into him harder, cock grinding against the back of the couch, leaving streaks of precum with every thrust. 

"Yeah, let the whole city know whose cock you love the most," Tachibana smiled. His own body was overheating due to still being fully dressed, but he tried to push that thought into the back of his mind and focus on the task at hand. 

"Oh fuuuck, nngh, ah!" Kuroiwa whined, entire body tensing up as Tachibana slammed against his prostate. 

"Yeah, just like that," Tachibana nodded, fucking him harder. Kuroiwa's chest rested on the back of the couch, not able to keep himself upright, not when his entire body was shaking. His thighs trembled as his cock spat out another bead of precum against the back of the couch. 

A shiver raced down his spine as Tachibana bent over, his breath hot against his neck. 

"How about you quit being a detective, and be a stay at home wife for me? Hmm? Sounds good, doesn't it? This could be every day for you, treat you like a real slut, who knows, maybe I'll even get you pregnant."

It wasn't even possible, and the idea was so absurd, yet it didn't sound bad to Kuroiwa. To be a stay-at-home slut to a rich powerful real estate broker. To never have to work again and take dick daily as a new occupation. Despite how odd it was to hear, his cock twitched at the thought of it. Of being pumped full of cum for hours on end.

He wrapped his hand around his cock and began jerking himself off quickly, practically leaking at this rate. 

Kuroiwa's cheekbones grazed across the back of the couch as he cried out loudly, Tachibana's pace relentless against his prostate. Each thrust was aimed with precision, his cockhead slamming against that engorged gland inside of him. His hole clenching and tightening with each thrust, pulling small gasps from Tachibana. 

A loud cry filled the penthouse as Tachibana pulled out abruptly, leaving Kuroiwa feeling all too empty. Tachibana wasted no time shoving his thumb back into his loose hole, yanking it to the side. Kuroiwa's face was buried into the crook of his elbow, hoping that Tachibana would be quick. 

"So loose, I bet you could take several cocks right now with no trouble," Tachibana mused aloud, Kuroiwa letting out a moan at the thought of two cocks filling him up. How pretty they would look inside of him, frotting against one another, leaking precum against each other. 

Even in the low light of the penthouse, the lights from the lamps caused Kuroiwa's blown out hole to shine around the edges, red and puffy from use, slightly outturned. 

Tachibana didn't say another word, pulling his thumb free, watching as Kuroiwa's hole didn't even close. Kuroiwa groaned, head hanging low as Tachibana began to push back inside. 

"Much better," Tachibana hummed as he felt the heat slowly envelope his cock once again. 

Kuroiwa's eyes crossed as Tachibana began to slam into him ruthlessly, shaking the couch slightly. 

"Ah!" Kuroiwa cried out, practically drooling against the leather as he came, globs of pearly cum sliding down the back of the couch. 

"There you go," Tachibana said, running his fingers through his hair, as if petting his property. Kuroiwa's rim tightened around the base of his cock, pulling his own orgasm from him as he came deep inside of him. 

Tachibana listened to the detective's heavy pants as he pulled out, cum and lube dripping out of him and onto the couch. It took several tries for him to tuck himself back into his slacks and fix his button, zipper, and belt. After several moments of messing with his belt, he gave up and pulled it free from its loops and tossed it onto the chair he had been sitting on earlier. 

As Kuroiwa sat up, he fixed his own suit to make himself appear more presentable.

"I'll take that tape now," Kuroiwa said, wiping the excess spit from his lips. 

"Hmph, no 'thank you', shouldn't be surprised. You detectives are all the same," Tachibana shook his head, going over to the television entertainment center and opening the drawer, pulling a black tape out of it. 

"Buy me dinner first if you want a commitment," Kuroiwa scoffed, quickly slipping back into his cold demeanor, going to take the tape, only to have Tachibana pull it back at the last moment. 

Kuroiwa narrowed his eyes. 

_ Killing him will only cause more issues for me.  _

"Stay off my property, I will send you a list of properties I own and their addresses if I must."

"I could very easily toss you to the Dojima Family," Kuroiwa snickered, knowing that the advantage was in his favor in the situation.

"But you won't."

"I never said I wouldn't."

"The odds are low, but they aren't zero," Tachibana pointed out, handing the tape over, watching Kuroiwa snatching the tape from his good hand. 

_ I won't hesitate to kill him if he gets in my way again,  _ Kuroiwa thought as he headed for the exit.

_ Good thing I made a copy of that tape to put in the emergency safe, I have a feeling he may cross me in the future,  _ Tachibana smiled, knowing that Kuroiwa had gained absolutely nothing out of the entire experience.  _ I always have the upper hand.  _


End file.
